


Goddess

by Gulo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fingering, First Person, Fix-It, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Rimming, Stream of Consciousness, Vaginal Sex, erotic but not super explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulo/pseuds/Gulo
Summary: AU in which Maya doesn't get fucking refridgerated and they all live happily ever after :333333 Krieg's POV. Generally first person but Sane Krieg refers to Psycho Krieg in third or second.
Relationships: Krieg/Maya (Borderlands)
Kudos: 45





	Goddess

I had no illusions. I knew she wasn't attracted to me. I'm a ghoul under the mask. Okay, maybe a little cuter than some of my brothers, relatively speaking. But maybe she wasn't attracted to anybody. She never really seemed to be, whenever anybody else flirted with her, like FISH LADY. 

But I did know one thing. I knew that she loved me. I've nearly died many times, none willingly. I would die for her smile. 

LOVE ....

No wonder people worshipped her as a Goddess. It was easy. Just sign me the fuck up. 

I'M HER TOY. 

She was always gentle with me. So I was always gentle with her. I've long sinced learned you don't touch even friends without permission or risk getting decapitated. But there were a few nights we had to sleep out under the stars.

"COLD?"

"Wha? I'm okay..." 

"MAYA COLD." 

"Hmmm. Alright, big guy. Let's have a cuddle." 

So I spooned her until she stopped shivering, and then all through the night, and kept watch over the ridge until I too finally slept, and very deeply. Maybe the deepest that I can really remember.

The mask. There were times I had to take it off. She never flinched, not even the first time. We had a big meal to eat and she had to see how an eye and half my nose and lips were missing, showing her a constant one-sided skeletal leer. But she only smiled kindly back at me. 

CRAWL THROUGH THE DIRT FOR HER EVERYTHING. 

She was my friend. I don't know how, but I made her laugh. At first I felt like a dumb pet dog. And to be honest I was fine with that. But then I realized she was making me laugh, too. She took just as much joy in the TRASH KILLING. She helped me and healed me, fed me, and shared with me. RAGE RAGE RAGGGGGGGE she kept me calm when I otherwise would have felt. That.

One later night we camped out. We had a fire. It was not cold. 

"KISS?"

She smirked, like I had guessed a secret, but I could read in her face she said yes. I'm ashamed to admit I couldn't help myself. I jerked off right there with her watching me, with my body turned away from where she rested. But kissing her, with her cool fingers on my skull, I couldn't help it. God I'd do fucking 

ANYTHING! ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING FOR MAYA! BREATHING THROUGH THE BLOOD OF MY LOINS! 

And it's all I've been able to think about. Her fingers on my face and head again. Through every new scar or burn or concussion, only this, only this as I lay on this strange white bed with lights glaring at me and FISH LADY. 

There was one other time. I woke up and came out of the cave to see her on all fours on a sun-warmed rock. It was her turn to be masturbating PUSSY. 

At first I was thunderstruck, I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to "lie" to her and pretend I hadn't seen. But I didn't want to invade her privacy either. I froze, and she finally turned back to notice me, and looked amused. Whether I discovered her or not, it's like she'd left this all to fate, come what may. She beckoned me and I slowly hunkered forward, watching closely as she worked herself. I still felt too shy to penetrate her. But I lifted my mask to rim her. I licked and sucked on her sweet ass and watched and listened to her jill off as my THUNDER ROD EXPLODED LIGHTNING LOVE! I think we trashed a hundred pieces of filth that day and it was the most glorious tag team effort I'd never dreamed of. 

FISH LADY ANGRY I CAN'T STOP SCREAMING... 

Wait, am I screaming? Wait, where the fuck are we, anyway? Ow. I don't say this a lot, but that really hurts. 

PAIN MAKES IT REAL! PAIN MAKES IT MEAN IT'S REAL! REAL PAIN, REAL DREAMS! MAYA! 

"MAAAAAAAAYAA!!!!" 

"He's not responding to anything I can do for him, you'll have to be the one to placate the beast with your ~Siren Charms~."

"Just let me know as soon as you get to Athenas, I'll come running."

HER!!!!

It was her. I could hear her voice. She was alright. We're gonna see her.

Let me sleep. 

* * *

"Hey, buddy. It's me. I'm here with you. Just take it easy, now. That's right, it's me. Shhh, just relax. It's alright. All our friends are here. We'll take care of you. Awww, I missed you, too." 

Pain was a dull ache, cool wet cloth dabbed at my bloodied torso as it stretched the bed straps, colors blurred and I couldn't make much out but nothing else mattered because it was HER. I knew her voice anywhere. She was safe! She was here! Wherever here was, I was with her. I realized it was her looking over me and I quickly muzzled him. I knew he'd start talking so I just grit my teeth and lay quiet. Not a word, not a god damn word, just fucking listen. If there's anyone in the world you'll shut up for... 

"Good. That's right. Feeling better? You can relax now, I promise. You had a real bad scrape there, from what Tannis tells me. They picked you up on Pandora at just the right time, when she recognized you. Looks like you had half a turret's worth of shrapnel in you. It's all in a bin now, though. So you're doin' better... but you could still use a bath. I know, this is a new milestone in our relationship. But I think it's time." 

Shut the fuck up now....

He stayed quiet.

I could see the shapes start to come together a bit more. Her face solidified. Her smile. My heart leapt and stomach dropped out and I nearly fainted, but wanted to stay awake just a little longer. Just long enough to feel the cloth dabbing at me, as I spent a moment just taking it all in and breathing. I said her name. I felt her fingers on my face. They were soft and cool and she used them to wipe the hot tears from my cheeks as they fell, and then he let me sleep more. 

* * * 

I awoke. She was there. Calmness. The straps were loosened, I sat up. Having one eye makes it tough, but I could see a little better. Her hands on my shoulders guided me. We seemed to be on a ship, of a fashion I knew very little about, not that I knew much to begin with. Black and gold, and neon. I was totally disoriented, grateful to have her there to walk me through the halls and hold my hand as we climbed stairs. 

Finally we got to a shower. All black tile. Black dividers. Clean. Too clean for a beast. 

"You ready? Don't you worry, Krieg. I'll help you out. We even got you some fresh pants, you're gonna love them, they'll feel like a new skin. Ready to get a new skin?" 

"NEW SKIN...?"

"Yup. Bloody baptism is over. Now you're a new man. Let's make it official, okay? Can you get out of your boots and pants for me? Can I ask you to do that for me, so we can get you under the water? Wanna try it out? You might like it." 

Comprehension set in and he nodded. My nerve endings still burned a tiny bit. Nothing I wasn't used to. But I moved around enough to shuck the items off. My mask was long gone, I couldn't even remember what had happened to it. I turned demurely toward the nearest shower stall, again guided with her light hand on my elbow. I sat on the black plastic stool that seemed entirely too tiny for me, but it would have to suffice.

"What temperature you want the water? Hot? Cool?" 

"WATERrrrrr." 

"So, room temperature?" 

"BLOOD TEMPERATURE!" 

She laughed softly. "Okok." 

Hadn't felt this in... a while. Nice. Soothing. Still strange. But anything was nice, at least tolerable, with her. We didn't know how to feel about being naked. But Maya has always been nonchalant. She changed her shirt around me many times because she knew I wouldn't stare. Well, I did once -- and as usual she just smiled back. 

Soap does smell weird. I put up with it. Anything to feel her hands. Dried blood flaked off me and swirled into the drain. I became hypnotized, sitting cowed under the water as she tended to me. 

Every so often she was one for small talk, though she knew she'd have to be doing most of it. For a while I sat in silence. When she finally spoke, I don't know why I suddenly felt a stab of guilt in my gut.

"Krieg... are you okay?" 

"NNNNNNNNRRRR." 

She spent extra time washing my hands and fingertips, carefully. "You can tell me."

"HMM." I turned my head away in shame. 

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Krieg. I really didn't mean to stay away for so long. Things just kept piling up on me. My life's really different now. I'm even helping to train another novice Siren. So, yeah... been mega distracted. But I've missed you this whole time. I'm just glad you're okay! Mostly."

I still felt shame, but it was fading. I guess it was nothing I did. I didn't scare her away. She was telling the truth. She kept her promise. How could I have doubted her? 

"GROUND BONES AND GROUND TEETH MAKE BAD SOUP..." he grumbled against my better judgement. 

"I know, babe. That's my fault. I'll tell you what. I've got things under control now at home. Once we've taken care of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, you can come back with me this time. What do you think? You could help tend the monastery gardens. We always need strong backs." 

I had to restrain him wagging like a dog. It didn't work well. But it made her laugh, so, good enough. She threw her arms around me, belatedly realized how she'd gotten her robe soaked, and removed it to toss aside into the clothes pile. 

She asked me to stand and washed my legs and privates, much to my chagrin, but did it both dutifully and tenderly. The same as her careful touch dabbed my body dry with a soft new towel. 

"CHICKEN FLUFF." 

"Feels nice, huh? Isn't that better? You look so pretty now, Krieg." 

When I was dry, she wrapped the towel around my waist and led me out and just down the hall to her quarters. I could tell they were hers. She hadn't occupied the apartment long but it was starting to smell like her. The light was low enough it didn't hurt my eye. She had some of her favorite guns mounted on the wall. Other decorations like hanging stars, and tiny potted trees, spoke of her. There were two bunks, one presented with new boots, bracers, mask, and a pair of folded cargo pants. I was to share her room. I was okay with this.

Shut up and listen....  
Good.

"Make yourself comfortable. Plenty of food in the fridge, help yourself. And get some more rest when you can. You remember how to meditate the way I showed you?" I did, but I didn't need it. I crossed the room, and with the towel falling off, collapsed into my bunk and was out.

***

I woke and saw her sitting upright in bed with her legs crossed and eyes closed. Vision of beauty. He was quiet. I slept some more. 

*** 

Her hands on me. Soft fingertips caressed my torn ear. They followed the contours of scars around my head. Bathed in love. Her warmth radiated through me. Every capillary pressed to the surface of my flesh just to be closer to her touch. I was still naked, and on my back. I was so very relaxed. But I was also excited. The tenderness of her caress stoked a fire. I felt myself get hard. In modesty, I tried turning over, but she noticed. Her touch moved lower, explored my twisted back, my rent, freshly pink-scarred abdomen. What was she saying...? Maya had hugged me many times. Touched me before, yes -- usually on the arm, or rubbing my shoulders. 

MATING SEASON, STUD!!!!!!!

You cut that out. We're better than that. She's Maya. She'd let us know if she was interested.

"Krieg... kiss?"

I rolled my eye up to look at her. She was serious, of course. But there was light in her face. For the first time I could see well enough to notice her forelocks were longer. She was absolutely divine, perfect in every way. How could I refuse. Strike me dead where I am if I so much as considered it. I did not even have time to demure. She found the side of my mouth with flesh and kissed me. Incandescent. Effervescent. 

"PRETTY BLUE LADY...."

"That's me," she simpered, frisked my shoulder, "I missed you, too..." 

I was diamond hard and aching. But I would never... not unless she....

I watched as Maya started undoing her suit. She peeled it off her shoulders, let it fall around her waist, stood and slipped out of it. Underneath was a sport bra and panties. To my shock, these came off just as casually. Maya, fully naked, resumed her seat at my side where I looking pathetically up at her. 

"I AM A WORM..."

"No..." real care and concern shadowed her face. She pet my shoulder. "You're my friend, Krieg. And I love..." she paused to breathe, "I love you." 

Awestruck. I lifted myself on one arm to look her square in the face. She looked back and we held a gaze for ages. Finally I did what I had hardly ever dared to do before. My hands were scarred, but clean. I lifted one so I could touch her beautiful perfect face in return. She crooned and nuzzled into it and my heart exploded.

"LOVE MAYA." 

"Yes," she chuckled.

"MAYA," panting, "LOVE MAYA." 

Kissing. Embracing. Caressing. I nuzzled her perfect sweet breasts. Perfect size and shape. Made me so hard, almost as hard as when I look at her perfect sweet face. It even crumpled perfectly to show her indulgent pleasure when my fingers slipped between her thighs. I held her shoulders in my other arm and watched the long blue strands frame her orgasmic expression. Total ecstasy.

"Come on. I know you won't hurt me."

She climbed my lap, angled my cock into her, and rode above me. My FLESH was in her FLESH. Insurmountable happiness.

"I'M YOUR BEAST..."

"Oooh... that's right, big guy, just like that. Uff. That feels so good. Just like that.."

"MAYA WIFE...

"I'M YOURS... I'M YOUR TOY... 

"USE ME... 

"I'LL HELP YOU DO IT... I'LL TAKE YOU THERE...

"MAYA WIFE..."

I have never seen or heard anything more beautiful. Shared orgasm was one THROBBING ORGAN OF MEAT LOVE!!!!!! 

My beautiful Goddess. All despite the rest of my cursed existence, no one has ever been so blessed.

~*~


End file.
